<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fiery Trance by onlyhereforellick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096374">Fiery Trance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick'>onlyhereforellick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Can Play [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, but not really smut, like mentions of smut, minor language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought back briefly to the other week when she’d toyed with him wearing her scarf to work…well played, Nicholas well played.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Two Can Play [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fiery Trance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>finally added to this one- for B who requested a sequel way back when!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking into the bullpen after a long weekend was a blessed feeling. Ellie felt refreshed and yet also dreaded the return to an exhausting case. On the bright side, McGee had texted the trio’s thread saying Gibbs’ had been “ordered” by Vance to spend an extra few days out. Something about working himself to the bone and whatnot. Ellie shook her head, thankful for maybe an easy-going morning in their square pumpkin.</p>
<p>As she rounded the corner, Ellie felt all the air suck out of their cherished orange box. Her feet halted- practically superglued to the floor. Her arm stilled in its path, midway to dumping her coat unceremoniously on the side of the cubicle. She felt her lungs constrict at the sight to behold in from to her, air a priceless possession in short supply at the moment. Her heart pounded in her ears, a faint buzzing the only sounds slipping through her trance.</p>
<p>The condensation dripped down the side of the glass’ smooth curvature. A roughened fingertip captured the bead of glass sweat just before touching the desk top. That finger drawing its seizure up the curve in a painstakingly slow motion before reaching the top and pausing. Suddenly the entire dark, olive-skinned, impossibly large hand enveloped the entirety of the glass. His palm easily fitting the entire arc of the top down to its tapered waist.</p>
<p>Heated eyes watched hungrily as the calloused hand raised the glass from its perch on the desk to reach his lips for a long swallow. They traveled back down as the hand returned its contents to their rightful place.</p>
<p>Ellie swallowed herself, because <em>holy fuck</em> did she want to be that glass. The coarse feel of him palming her curves, of dragging a fingertip delicately along her side with just a whisper of a touch, the bruising grip as the pressure intensified.</p>
<p><em>Did someone turn on the heat in here?</em> Ellie wondered absentmindedly, because it felt like a five alarm fire in her tight blue denim bellbottoms and <em>jesus</em>, she needed the flames put out, right- now.</p>
<p>A throat clear snapped her out of the fiery trance she was in as her eyes zeroed in on Nick’s. Not without noticing his hand nonchalantly grasping his neck—thumb and index finger spanning the space just under his chin—a move that sent a shiver through Ellie’s entire being. Envisioning that all-consuming hand clutching her neck as if it was his and his alone.</p>
<p>Nick offered no words, just a small jump to his one eyebrow as a question.</p>
<p>It took her a second, her desert-dry throat desperately needed a sip from that glass she felt weirdly jealous of, but Ellie persevered, “Uhh-“ a slight cough escaped, “Nothing, nothing. Sorry, early morning trance. Clearly need some coffee.” Her eyes darted away from his at the end, unable to look him in the eye while lying. Nick in no way needed to know she was in a sex-induced haze from staring at his <em>fucking sexy hands</em>, lord help her.</p>
<p>Nick made a noise of recognition, but didn’t go on.</p>
<p>Jerkily Ellie finally uprooted herself from the spot she’d frozen in and plopped into her chair in a less than graceful motion—her knees too weak to work properly, apparently.</p>
<p>As she sat, eyes drifting over to Nick’s desk on their own accord, she remembered something. “Wait. You hate drinking out of glasses, something about the gross aftertaste of dish soap on glass,” her accusation flying across the bullpen.</p>
<p>Nick used that damn finger to tug at his collar ever so slightly, his voice cranking up an octave, “Whaaaat? I never said that.” His telltale scoff said it all to Ellie.</p>
<p>The little shit knew<em> exactly</em> what he was doing, knew <em>exactly</em> how she’d react to seeing his hand caress the wet curves this early in the morning. She thought back briefly to the other week when she’d toyed with him wearing her scarf to work…<em>well played, Nicholas well played.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>